A Stumble Into the Olympics
by catheriney2004
Summary: "Stupid flirts. If it weren't for all of you, I'd have a decent job and a life." Ah, the story of Mikan Sakura. But when she takes a fated stumble through an alleyway and lands face-first into a job she never could have imagined having, will it change...?
1. Chapter 1: When Two Lives Converge

**Catheriney2004: **Hey guys! How's it going? **When I released this chapter originally, one of my reviewers said that my chapter was the shortest chappie he/she has ever read! **_So I've added a little more to the chapter_. :) I hope this covers everything up. (Oh yes, and Whose Hero, I am going to continue to type in centering format. Sorry. It's just more comfortable for me to read like this, and it shows the distinction between character chats/author notes and the story. Sorry!)

AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! XO Remember, I love to hear your praise/critique/comments. :) Thanks to all!

* * *

"URRGH! THAT'S _IT!"_

This is Mikan Sakura, the girl who can't find a job. Well, actually, that's a lie. She's been through 34 jobs in a month, and every one of them has been a failure. Well, a failure for the other people, that is. This is the cycle of Mikan's job life:

1) Find a job – That took forever!

2) Try out for the job – That went well, right?

3) Get the job – No sweat! This is easy!

4) Start working – Hey! This is sorta fun!

5) Some guy starts flirting with her – Take it easy–don't kill the guy. Yet.

6) About a million more guys do the same thing – Someone's gonna die soon.

7) Finally lose it and throw the guy out the window – That felt _so_ good!

Right about now, she was in between steps 6 and 7. Nevermind. She's at the 7.

Mikan grabbed the flirtacious wart by the collar and threw him out the window, earning a loud gasp from all of the customers _and_ the manager of the Café she was working in. Well, actually, the Café she _used_ to work at. Mikan knew what was coming next:

"YOU'RE _FIRED!_"

And she was. She stalked out of the Café, not saying another word to anyone on her way out. It was raining outside, and the sky was gloomy. Perfect for the mood she was in right now.

She walked into an alleyway, not expecting to find anyone there. She needed to let out all of her emotions. She wanted to scream and bang her head on something hard. She wanted rip something to pieces. She wanted to die. Okay, well, maybe not _die_, but maybe fall into a coma and wake up three months later. Yeah. That was more like it.

She trudged slowly past all the junk in the alleyway, not thinking about anything; only feeling. Why was it always like this! Why did everything always go wrong? Was she cursed? Se suddenly banged her fist against the wall, denting it into a strange shape. Blood trickled down her petite wrist, staining her fair skin. She ignored it, and kept on walking, not aware of her surroundings. There was no hope anymore. She had held on for so long already. What was the point of going on, only to be a failure again? She just couldn't help it. It was just so annoying! Why couldn't those flirts back off? Wasn't obvious that she didn't want to have a boyfriend! Especially after _that._

F_lashback:_

_We're breaking up. You're not good enough for me." Ryuu said, breaking not Mikan's heart, but Hotaru's. Hotaru looked at him with her usual stoic face, but Mikan could see the pain churning about inside of her like a tsunami. Mikan couldn't take it. How could Hotaru take this without a twitch of her face! How was it possible! No, how was it possible that Ryuu could break her best friend's heart just like that! That wasn't allowed. No, it definitely wasn't allowed. Suddenly, Mikan sucker-punched Ryuu in the stomach, and said,_

_"You freak. Don't try that on my friends ever again."_

_And I pulled Hotaru away and consoled her. Hotaru's never been the same since then….._She knew it didn't make sense. Why ruin your own love life just because your own friend's has been ruined, right? Well, Mikan's reason actually went a lot deeper than that. Mikan had seen every one of her friends get dumped by their boyfriends over the years. Nonoko, Anna, Nobara, Misaki….all of them. And she wasn't about to take the same risk. She couldn't fall for a guy. No matter what. She felt her tears, along with the rain, slide down her white cheeks, drenching her to the bone. What could she do? Give up now? Was it worth it to go on? She fell to her knees in utter desperation. She had gone through so much. Only to end here. She was wrapping herself in invisible chains, and even her invincible strength couldn't break them off.

Moments later, Mikan collapsed from a high fever, not knowing that she was being watched by pitying, crimson, eyes..

* * *

Mikan woke up in the hospital 3 weeks later. She snapped up into a sitting position, and looked around. She was in a hospital room, and everything was, white the exception of a vase of flowers and a letter by her bed on the desk. She almost smiled. Yes, her wish had been granted. Well, not really, because falling into a coma had not exactly been a wish, it had been more like a _need. _She had needed some sort of total mental black-out to get all of her problems out of her mind. She sighed, and laid back again. What was she going to do now? How had she even gotten here? This was too much thinking for her to handle after waking up from a 3-week coma. She fell back again, and stopped thinking so much. So what did she remember? Well, she had collapsed, that's one thing for sure. But who had taken her here? She looked around the hospital room again, and the note caught her eye.

"Oh…" she whispered, wondering who the note was from. She picked it up and examined it, as if looking for some invisible clue to who had sent it to her. It was a plain piece of white, cardboard-like paper, and it made a crisp sound when she flicked it between her fingers. Definitely good quality paper. She turned the note around, to the front side, not knowing what to think. The note was a business card! Had someone left it here, knowing that she needed a job? She read the business card carefully, scrutinizing the small, fine print writing. This is what she read:

_Natsume Hyuuga – World-Class Olympic swimmer_

_Agent/bodyguard Needed_

_No experience necessary_

_Needs to be a successful fighter with an IQ over 150_

_160-443-6578_

She stared, wide-eyed at the business card. This job was nearly perfect for her! She had learned all the forms of self-defense when she was little, and her IQ test had been over the charts! Perfect! She smiled, and gripped the little card warmly, as if it was her best friend. This was going to be great.

* * *

**Catheriney2004: **Well, I think that suffices, don't you? I hope that you guys like this. This doesn't count as Chapter Two, by the way. It's more like Chapter One the Second. Ha ha! That was kind of weird. But anyway, I hope this was good enough, and please review! I still only need 10-15 reviews! Bye guys!

* * *

**Some Character Chatting:**

**Natsume: **Tch. I'm bored of this already. Could you have chosen anything more lame to write about?

**Catheriney2004: **(twitch) Actually, yes, Natsume. I could have written about _you._

**Natsume: **(smirks) You _are _writing about me, you fat, elephant Baka.

**Catheriney2004: **Grrr….THAT DOES IT! HOTARU'S COMING BACK!

**Natsume: **Tch. Not again.

(**NOTE:** Hotaru has beaten Natsume to a pulp before in my other fanfiction. I would love it if you'd read and review my other story, as well as this one. Thank you so much!)

**Catheriney2004: **(evil smirk) Well, do we have a deal? You do the disclaimer, you live. You don't, well, you go to H-E-double-hockey-sticks. I think we all know what that is. (evil grin) And if some of us don't, well, let's just say that it's the bottom of the world. So, Natsume, what'll you do?

**Natsume: **Tch. Fine. _The fat Baka doesn't own Gakuen Alice._Happy?

**Catheriney2004: **(vein pops) I AM NOT A FAT BAKA!

**Natsume: **Yes you are, you fat Baka.

**Catheriney2004: **Alright, Hotaru, get out the guns.

**Hotaru: **(pulls out Baka bazookas and takes aim at Natsume) (Puts hand out) Pay up, Catheriney2004. 2,000 rabbits.

**Catheriney2004: **W-wh-wha-what! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THAT'S TWO TIMES MORE THAN LAST TIME!

**Hotaru: **(points Baka Cannon at Catheriney2004) Pay or die.

**Catheriney2004: **(gulp) O-okay. (hands over the money)

**Hotaru: **Good. (evil smile) Let's start. (presses Baka Bazooka button…)

_Excuse us for a moment, we are experiencing mental problems….._

…

…

…

…

…

…_And about fifteen minutes later, we've taken care of them. :D_

**Hotaru: **(shoots Natsume with Baka Bazooka) This is getting boring. Have you learned your lesson yet?

**Natsume: **Tch.

**Hotaru: **(evil smile) I guess that means 'yes, then. (flies away on duck scooter, counting money)

**Natsume: **Tch. _I need to get her back somehow._ (walks out)

_**..ONE HOUR LATER…**_

**Catheriney2004: **(walks in with a Hawaiian-flavored pizza) Hey, where'd all of my characters go? COME BACK, YOU SLAAACKERRRSSSS!

**THE END (Of this mini-story)**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and New People

Summary: (Me: WHY must I do this again

**Summary: **(**Me:** WHY must I do this again!? sigh I guess it's only fair…..here…….)

_Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out._

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Well, guys, I'm back! I can't wait to share Chapter Two with you guys! Surprisingly, after reading all of my review alerts, I found that very few of you put me onto your story alert list. How in the world do you guys know when I've updated!? You guys are amazing!

**Mikan:** Well, Catheriney2004, they probably just check the Gakuen Alice fanfics list very often….so they don't miss anything….

**Catheriney2004: **Riiiiiiiight……………I knew that.

**Natsume: **Actually, you didn't, fatty.

**Catheriney2004:** Urrgh………………(veins pop) Why are you so MEAN to me!?

**Natsume: **Because you always give me the reaction I want to see.

**Catheriney2004:** …………………….You're gonna regret saying these things to me reeeeeeeeeeaaaaal soon, Natsume….mark my words…

**Natsume: **Tch. Whatever.

**Mikan:** Uh…..Catheriney2004? What exactly are you going to do to Natsume?

**Catheriney2004:** (evil smile) That's for me to know and you to find out.

**Mikan:** (sweat drop) Uhh……..okay, then…………..

**Catheriney2004: **Now, let's continue with the story now. I'll say the disclaimer this time: _I don't own Gakuen Alice. I can't. Tachibana Higuuchi already does._ I hope that clears things up. So let's start! Ready……..set……TYPE!! (Actually, _you_ have to read, _I_ have to type.)

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Mikan took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She had been released by the hospital just minutes ago, and surprisingly, there had been no bill. They had said that someone had brought her here and paid for her hospital bill. She had wondered about who had done that for her, but she had tucked that question into the back of her mind, because right now, the only thing that she wad thinking about was dialing the number on the business card. This was no time to panic. She needed to sound calm and collected if she wanted to become this Olympic swimmer's agent and bodyguard. She took a few seconds to collect herself, and she opened her eyes.

"Okay."

A word of readiness escaped from between her lips, and she snapped open the flap on her cell phone. The familiar picture of her mother and father blipped up onto the cell phone's screen, making Mikan remember the incident that had happened 4 years ago, when she was 11.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_NO! MOM! DAD!" __Mikan screamed, as she saw the house collapse from the vicious fire that had been eating away at the supporting pillars of her home – with her mother and father inside. She collapsed onto the pavement of the road, not believing what she had just seen. Her parents – the only ones other than her friends that had bothered to take care of her – were gone. Silent tears crept out from beneath her long eyelashes, and her petite body racked with horrible sobs. They were gone. And they weren't coming back. Suddenly, while Mikan was caught up in her own misery, she heard a loud car honk, waking her up from her sadness. She whipped her head around, and the last thing she saw was two bright lights and her own blood, splattering against the sidewalk, staining it a vicious red._

She stared sadly at the small picture of her parents, and smiled a little. The picture always brought back so many happy memories, but just as many sad ones followed after. Mikan knew that she had never been the same ever since the fire. Even her friends ad said so. She sighed suddenly, and turned her attention back to the small business card. She really needed to get to work now.

Mikan typed in the number for the job, and she listened to the continuous ringing of the other line's phone. She wondered if anyone was even going to pick up. Probably not. But it was worth trying, She needed the job.

Seconds later, the phone really _was_ picked up. Mikan heard a male's voice sound from the other end.

"This is Tsubasa speaking. You must be the person that Natsume gave the business card to."

Mikan, for one, was shocked. What was he talking about? Who had given the business card to her!? And how the heck did this guy know she had the business card!?

"W-wh-wh-_what!?_"

Was all that Mikan could get her gaping mouth to say, and she blushed at how stupid she sounded. Even a kindergartner would have replied better than that! What was she doing, ruining the first impression like that!?

In her indignation, she suddenly heard laughing on the other line.

_Oh, great, _Mikan thought, feeling more or less like a complete and total fool. _Now he's laughing at me. Great job, Mikan, you're __**really**__ gonna get the job now._

But what she heard the person say on the other line changed her mind completely.

"W-wow!" Tsubasa said, laughing between each word. "Natsume made a really good choice, this girl is really funny!"

Mikan was surprised to hear this from the person on the other line. What!? Funny!? WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS GOING ON HERE?! Suddenly, she heard another, distant-sounding voice on the line.

"WHAT!? Really!? Let me talk to her!"

And she suddenly heard a series of yelling sounds; they were clearly having a fight over the phone. She winced as a loud shout came out of the phone, and she nearly _dropped_ it when she heard the sound of someone being punched.

"OOF!"

Then, she heard the sound of someone picking up the phone the next thing she heard was;

"Hey! I'm Ko Ko. Nice to meet you."

Mikan had no idea what to say to this. Had the other guy lost? She just said what came to mind first, because after all, her interview instincts were pretty sharp, after all of the practice she had had.

"Uhhhh……Nice to meet you too, I guess."

Was all that she could force out at the moment. What else could she say? But when she head the other guy laughing like a 2-year-old child on the other line, her brain stopped completely. What was with them and their laughing!? Was she really _that_ funny!?

"Whoa! Tsubasa, you were right! This pipsqueak is really funny!"

Mikan felt a drip of sweat drop down her forehead. Who were these guys!? They didn't sound professional at all! In fact, they sounded like –

"Shut it, coach. You guys weren't supposed to pick up the phone."

Suddenly, a cold, emotionless voice resounded over the line, and Mikan's heart froze in fear at the very sound of it. _This_ guy was professional.

_Looks like the real job starts here,_ Mikan thought, and she braced herself for some professional talk. This wasn't gonna be easy.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **So, guys, how was it? I hope it was satisfactory enough. And by the way, my dear readers, I've been wondering. Are you guys having fun watching the Olympics? I've enjoyed it very much, and I especially love to watch swimming. ) You can sort of guess why I made Natsume a swimmer, not a wrestler or anything else.

**Natsume:** You're so stupid. My Alice is Fire. Why the heck would I swim?

**Catheriney2004:** (sticks out tongue) Because I said so.

**Natsume:** Tch. Fat Baka.

**Catheriney2004: **(ignores) Hey, Mikan. How did you like that chapter?

**Mikan: **It was nice! But why did you have to confuse me so much!? I have a headache now!

**Catheriney2004:** Oh no! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to entertain the readers! And poor Tsubasa….I wonder how he is now……he got punched in the face by Ko Ko, remember?

**Tsubasa: **I'm okay! Don't worry about me!

**Catheriney2004: **Well, guys, I have to wrap it all up now, so please review, and thanks for reading!!

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower **

–

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Those are the stories that I have written of fanfiction so far, so please try them and review! I would love it if I could hear from you! And silent readers; Please try them, too! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this time, because I'd love to hear from you! So bye everyone, and thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold, Cold Voice

**Dear Readers,**

**This is a very important message fo you all. I want to thank you all for the support, and I am very sorry for pushing you all to review when I shouldn't have. But the thing is, now I can't update very much anymore - School's started. I am very sorry to all, and please continue to support my stories. Thanks so much. This may be the only time that I update until our next vacation - I am SO SORRY!!**

** -Catheriney2004**

**Summary: **_Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out._

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Alright, guys. Are you happy I updated? (devlish smile) I sure hope so. It sure took a long time to get 20-30 reviews!

**Mikan: **(sweat drop) Er, Catheriney2004, of course it did. You asked for a lot, you know.

**Catheriney2004: **B-bu-but! It was hard to write those chapters! I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!

**Natsume: **Then how did you type anything at all? Baka.

**Catheriney2004: **(vein pops) URGH!! ALRIGHT, IT WAS A LOOSE WRITER'S BLOCK!! AND I'M NOT A BAKA!!

**Mikan: **(sweat drop) Alright, we know you're not a Baka, Catheriney2004…..No need to spazz……

**Catheriney2004:** (vein pops again) Oh, you did _not_ just call me a spazz. (evil glint in eyes)

**Mikan: **(SCARED TO FRIKIN' DEATH) (**Me:** Pardon my French….XD) NO!! I DIDN'T!! I was just, er…..

**Natsume: **Calling her a spazz.

**Catheriney2004: **(SCREAMS!!) I AM SO TIRED OF YOU ALL MAKING FUN OF ME AND CALLING ME NAMES!! HOOOOOTAAAARUUUU!!

**Mikan/Natsume: **(hides)

**Hotaru: **(flies in on duck scooter, chewing a crab brain) (gets out Baka Mobile) This is my newest invention. It shoots Bakas on its own.

**Catheriney2004/Mikan: **(sweat drop) Too lazy to do it yourself, huh?

**Natsume: **Tch. (starts running)

**Mikan: **Good idea, Natsume. (Starts running, too)

**Hotaru: **(evil glint in eyes) The machine can fly. No point in running.

**Baka Mobile: **(starts floating) (grabs Mikan and Natsume by the collar)

**Catheriney2004: **Heh. That's what they get. Well, anyway, I should start the story now – But don't worry, I'll tell you how Natsume and Mikan are in the middle – You're probably all just _itching_ to find out what happens. (evil smile)

**Hotaru: **(pulls out Baka Cannon) I don't need to do the disclaimer, right? (evil smile) We _all know_ that Catheriney2004 doesn't own Gakuen Alice, _RIGHT!?_

**Catheriney2004: **(sweat drop) Er, Hotaru, you're scaring the readers. Well, anyway, I'll just start typing now. Oh, and before I start,_** this time, I want 30-40 reviews in all, okay?**_ I hope you understand! See ya!

ooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan shivered slightly as the cold, unfeeling voice spoke again. Who in the world _was_ this? He certainly didn't _sound_ very nice. Were all of the true professionals this cold? She shrugged the minor question off as she listened to the flat, monotoned voice speak.

"So, you're willing to take the job?"

Mikan twirled a thin, silky strand of her glossy amber-brown hair, thinking quietly about the simple question the man on the other line had asked. Did she really want this job? Agreeing to the job would no doubt get her into a lot of trouble, not only with flirts, but with _murderers_. She had read a lot of news reports about Olympians being held as hostages for large sums of money towards the government. And of course, they had payed. Mikan felt grim just thinking about it.

A small frown tarnished Mikan's petite, pretty face, and her dazzling amber eyes were troubled. What to do? She thought she had fully decided about taking the job, but apparently, she had been quite wrong. She frowned even more, and she rubbed her head, in a mental bind. Sure, she had the unbelievable IQ of 240, but she was the densest of the dense when it came to descisions concerning herself. But suddenly, a rather impatient and rude voice interrupted her raging thoughts.

"Look, do you want the job or not?"

"Yes."

Mikan was shocked with herself. She had just involuntarily said yes without giving it a second thought! Or even a thought at all! She felt like breaking down right then and there. What the Heck! Why had she always been like this!? Every single question she heard; all of them were anwered by her with a simple 'yes.' Just to escape saying 'no.' Just because of that. When she had been in school, she had seen a guidance counselour, and she had simply said,

"Self-confidence is all you need. The problem is how you're going to get it."

At the time, Mikan hadn't known what she had meant. Afterall, she had only been 5, and the inspection had been about _her_. (**Me:** But don't forget – she acted like a 9 year old. O-O) After that incident, she had wondered for months about where she could buy self-confidence. I'm not lying. Literally _buying_ self-confidence. But can you blame her? She was only _5_ afterall…….Back to the point. The cold, resounding voice on the other side spoke again, sending yet another wave of shivers down her spine.

"Fine. Where are you right now?"

"The Bekeloveys's Hospital." (**Me: **Okay, okay, _stupid name, _I _know._ But I don't know the name of a hospital, so this will just have to do. Live with it.) Was Mikan's tart reply, contradicting the never-ending questions that were churning about in her ever-so-active mind. The reply from the other end surprised her a bit, though, knocking some of the unruly questions straight out of her noodle. (**Me: **Which means _brain_, in case some of you are wondering.)

"We'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes."

"Whatever." Was all that Mikan could choke out of her gaping mouth, and she heard the other line hang up. There were only two words echoing over and over again in her head, knocking the questions that she had once had around and around with them:

_Ohhhhhhhhhh Boy. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy._

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Hee hee. So, how was that? I admit, this chapter is pretty short, considering how long the first half was. But then again, it's probably long enough to satisfy my fanfiction-hungry readers, _right_? (smiles threateningly)

**Readers: **(tremble)

**Mikan: **Catheriney2004, I don't think that we should scare them any more…..

**Catheriney2004: **Wait a second! Mikan!? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE FROM THE BAKA MOBILE!?

**Mikan: **(shrugs) I don't know. I just kicked it, and it kinda just stopped.

**Hotaru: **(Eating crab cake) Oh, you hit the power button. (gets out remote control) I'm feeling generous today - I'll give you a 10 second head-start.

**Mikan: **OH NO! (starts sprinting)

**Hotaru: **(presses button) Baka. Who said I really would?

**Mikan: **(fading off into the distance) HOOOOOOTAAAAAARUUUUU!!

**Catheriney2004: **Wait a second, where's Natsume?

**Hotaru: **Don't know, and don't care. (drives off on duck scooter)

**Catheriney2004: **Urgh!! I'M ALL ALONE!! (heh heh. Ever watch "Shrek?" 'I'm all aloone, no one to taalk to….' XD I love Donkey.) (sighs) Well, anyway, I better start typing again……Sorry to those of you who hate charcter chats…………….

ooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Mikan sighed as she rubbed her muscle-tight face in exhaustion. Who knew that talking to three guys would drive an innocent little girl into this weary state? No one, that's who. But as she glanced at her small , pink wrist-watch, she felt her troubles and weariness lift off into the cool air. The wrist-watch had been a gift from Hotaru, her all-time best friend. She just happened to be a world-class gymnast, and she was just about the coldest person Mikan had ever met. But she was kind, in her own unique way. So kind that it made Mikan's heart squeeze whenever she thought about it. A small, sad smile made its way across Mikan's gentle features, like a child that had been left behind at a hectic circus. That's right. She was alone.

Suddenly, she saw the headlights of a car approach the coarse, sandy sidewalk that she had been reminiscing on, and Mikan stood up stiffly. This was it. She was going to meet the gang for real. She faced the car that had stopped abruptly in front of her, and she took a deep breath. Time to get rollling.

oooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **So, guys, how was it? Was it too short? Was it too boring? Tell me these type of things in your reviews! I'd really like to know! And by the way, if you tell me that the chapter is too short, and I agree with you, then I just might make an addition! ;) So just tell me if it was too short!

**Mikan: **But Catheriney2004, don't you make mini-stories as chapter additions, too? I like those!

**Catheriney2004: **(thinks a little) Yeah, you're right. I _do_ make mini-stories, just to add some important background information. But WAIT A SECOND!! Don't tell me you hit the power button on the Baka Mobile again!!

**Mikan: **(Starts walking away) Fine then. I won't tell you.

**Catheriney2004: **MIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! (runs after Mikan)

**Mikan: **NOO!! DON'T TICKLE ME!! (**Note: **Catheriney2004 is one of the scariest ticklers and pokers in her school – believe me – ask my friend, WishXofXLove, if you want an alibi. And don't worry, you'll get it.) (runs off into the distance, screaming)

**Catheriney2004: **(laughs maniacally and runs after her)

**Ruka: **(sweat drop) Err, yeah……this chapter is done, so you guys can just, um, stop reading now. Yeah, that's it. Bye.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooo

**OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO TRY CATHERINEY2004'S OTHER FANFICTIONS – THEY'RE GUARENTEED TO BE JUST AS GOOD!!**

**Sakura Flower:**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! (And for those of you who got naughty thoughts from that, well, BLEH!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Introduction

**Summary - **Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **Hey, guys!!! I am BACK!!! Missed me? (Does a tap dance and spotlight falls on me) Well, you guys wanted an update, so here it is!! I hope you like it!!

**Natsume: **Feh. Yeah. Okay. They _LOVE_ this retarded story. (Note the sarcasm)

**Catheriney2004: **Grr……I feel like killing someone…… (Grinds hands together) Preferably Natsume……

**Natsume: **Tch. (walks away)

**Catheriney2004: **CURSE YOU, NATSUME, YOU JERK!!! (Note: the word "jerk" echoes) But whatever. I can't waste any more time on him. Let's get started, guys!!

**Ruka: **Am I ever going to be a part of this fanfiction!?

**Catheriney2004: **Err………Of course you are! Just not yet!

**Hotaru: **And me? (Angry)

**Catheriney2004: **Of – Of course! You kidding me!? (Nervous) I already mentioned you with the pink watch that Mikan was looking at, right!?!

**Hotaru: **(Walks away)

**Catheriney2004: **Oh no…Well, anyway, I have to get typing now! **I don't own Gakuen Alice**, and I never will! See ya! Gotta type the fanfiction now!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The glossy, shining car slid dramatically on the rubble and pebbles as the turning wheels of the fancy automobile pulled back, ending its forward movement. Mikan stood up immediately, stuffing her cheap phone into her purse, her lips pursed tightly into a thin line. Her hazel brown eyes were set determinedly on the shimmering headlights of the approaching car, unblinking and calm. It was time to be professional.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume took one slender hand off of the driver's wheel and pulled his sleek, black bangs away from his face, letting out an annoyed sigh from between his moist lips. The two passengers sitting in the back seat laughed outright at their leader's impatience, and Natsume glared into the rear-end mirror, making sure that they could see his cold, crimson eyes. They immediately stifled their amused laughter, holding their hands tightly over their mouths to suppress their chuckles.

The boy with the glasses sitting in the passenger seat could feel the anger and fury that his companion was spouting very vividly, and he glanced nervously between the hotheaded driver and his two mischievous childhood friends, his glasses sliding down his pointed nose from the perspiration that he was processing. His face was the very portrait of a frightened rabbit, albeit the buckteeth.

Natsume rolled his crimson eyes at his three friends' childish actions, his wandering attention returning to the wide-spread road ahead of them. His hands naturally turned the driver's wheel from experience, and the sleek car swerved smoothly onto the hospital parking lot, upsetting the rocky gravel and dust that it encountered along the way. The headlights landed directly onto a pale figure that was hurriedly packing up her stuff before standing calmly in front of the approaching car, as if absolutely sure that whoever was in the car was there to pick her up. Natsume suddenly heard his friends in the backseat yelling out excitedly,

"Oh, look! There she is!!"

They pulled on each other and thrashed wildly about in their seats, like small children screaming after their favorite rock idol. Natsume frowned angrily into the rear-end mirror again, but this time, his wild friends took no heed of his silent warning. They continued to yell and scream,

"Oh my God!! We finally get to meet her!! Yay!!"

This annoyed Natsume to no end. But being the apathetic freak that he was, he simply stopped the car and opened the door of the sleek automobile, the mechanics of the vehicle clicking dully, as they usually did. He swung his feet gracefully out of the opening, and he slammed the door behind him as soon as he was on stable ground. He heard two excited slams of the car doors (and one hesitating one XD), and he shook his head in exasperation, his hands pulling his wild hair back into place once more. What crazy friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Natsume had made his way around the car to where the girl had been standing, his friends, Ko Ko and Tsubasa, were already all over her, acting like the immature brats that they had always been since they had met. The girl, on the other hand, was standing awkwardly between the two crazy nut-jobs, nodding hesitantly every once and awhile, whenever she could decipher what they were spouting foolishly from their babbling mouths.

Natsume glared silently at his two lunatic friends, and he inserted his hands into his jean pockets, calm and determined.

The girl, Mikan Sakura, seemed to notice his presence almost immediately, and she looked back at Natsume, her penetrating hazel brown eyes shooting right through his outer appearance, seeming to see right into him. The inquiry and innocence in the girl's eyes perturbed Natsume greatly, and he fought off a fierce shiver of abnormality that was threatening to slide down his spine.

Ko Ko and Tsubasa turned their heads suddenly, noticing that Mikan was no longer paying attention to them, and their mouths stopped spouting the meaningless words that nobody had understood at the sight of Natsume's cold eyes. Yuu, on the other hand, had noticed Natsume's arrival long before, and he was now shivering in fright, his hands still stretched out to the girl in the midst of a handshake.

Then, suddenly, a clear, pure voice rang out through the suddenly rancid air, disturbing the deathly silence and bringing a whole new aura of serenity to the atmosphere. Natsume brought his attention back to the girl, and was slightly surprised to see that it was her speaking, her hands clasped quietly behind her back, her purse jangling slightly from her sudden movement.

She had a soft smile of tranquility, and Natsume was immediately mesmerized by the innocence in the grin plastered over her slightly pale face, only able to stare, fazed, at her beaming face. Her voice was strong but thin from slight malnutrition, and he faintly heard her say,

"My name is Mikan Sakura. Thank you for offering me such an amazing, eye-opening job."

Her innocent smile was so different from the usual sickening ones that he got from his raving fan girls, and Natsume could barely abide to tear his prying, crimson eyes away from the girl as he nodded slightly and said,

"Get her into the car."

His voice was slightly roughened from constant use and strain, but it was rich and smooth, enticing those who were blessed enough to actually hear it coming from him. Not minding the bluntness of his greeting and command, he swerved on the heels of his stylish sneakers and walked to the car, Ko Ko, Tsubasa, and Yuu following close behind, ushering Mikan hesitantly in the same direction.

But suddenly, as a mischievous idea crossed over the two more naughty boys, and they suddenly thrust their hands forwards, pushing straight into Mikan's thin back. Mikan suddenly stumbled forwards, straight into Natsume's arms, and she was suddenly stuck straight between Natsume's arms and his chest, able to hear the steady, slow beat of his heart through his thin jacket. She yelped out in surprise, and she pushed herself away from Natsume, her hands on his chest. She looked, slightly flushed, into Natsume's crimson eyes and murmured softly,

"My apologies. It was my fault that I tripped and stumbled."

She bowed quietly, and she took no heed of the two boys standing behind her, now staring, wide-eyed, at her, for she had not ratted out on them as most would have. She smiled softly at Natsume and the others, and she slipped her hands over the handle to the car door. She slipped silently into the car seat of the driver, and she slammed the door shut behind her.

Natsume glared silently at the two mischief-makers, and clenched his fingers softly, as if to hold onto the warmth of Mikan's body. He stood, silent, for a few seconds, still holding onto the delicate feeling of Mikan's body, but then, as three hurried, afraid car doors slammed loudly, he was broken abruptly out of his trance, and he got into the passenger seat of the car, not bothering to strap his seatbelt.

As the car was started by Mikan's skilled fingers, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Ko Ko could only stare, appalled, at their now silent leader, who would have normally, by now, been slicing them apart, piece by piece.

What was going on with him, and what was he thinking?

But no, the real question was, what was this girl doing to him?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004: **So guys, how'd you like it? I hope that it satisfies you, and bye!!! Please review!!!

**(Tell me in your review if you want Hotaru and Ruka to appear in this fanfiction or not – Also tell me if you want them to be paired!! Thanks so much!!!!)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Success

**Summary - **Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Recall:**

"She bowed quietly, and she took no heed of the two boys standing behind her, now staring, wide-eyed, at her, for she had not ratted out on them as most would have. She smiled softly at Natsume and the others, and she slipped her hands over the handle to the car door. She slipped silently into the car seat of the driver, and she slammed the door shut behind her.

Natsume glared silently at the two mischief-makers, and clenched his fingers softly, as if to hold onto the warmth of Mikan's body. He stood, silent, for a few seconds, still holding onto the delicate feeling of Mikan's body, but then, as three hurried, afraid car doors slammed loudly, he was broken abruptly out of his trance, and he got into the passenger seat of the car, not bothering to strap his seatbelt.

As the car was started by Mikan's skilled fingers, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Kokmo could only stare, appalled, at their now silent leader, who would have normally, by now, been slicing them apart, piece by piece.

What was going on with him, and what was he thinking?

But no, the real question was, what was this girl doing to him?"

**Catheriney2004: **Here you go, guys! Enjoy! ;D

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

The roaring of water rang in Mikan's ears as the swimmers dived into the 50-meter, long course pool, their bodies graceful arcs in the air before dispersing into swimming strong styles for warm up. She was immediately entranced by their graceful strokes and power, and she could barely keep her eyes off of them. Breastroke, butterfly, backstroke, and freestyle. Such power in their movement, such grace in their dives. She could not help but stare in livid amazement as the swimmers flew across the water, barely splashing the water in their supremacy.

'Who wouldn't want to be a swimmer?' Was her question as she slowly walked down the edge of the pool, her high-heels clacking pleasantly over the sounds of roaring water. She was entranced by this sport, swimming. She would have loved to try it herself, had _that_ not happened to her.

"That," as in "flirts."

She sighed in annoyance and remembrance of the simple reason about why she could never keep her job for more than a couple hours, and she smacked her forehead in frustration. Hopefully, with a cool job like this and such great opportunities, she'd survive long enough to at least get her first paycheck. After all, she needed food and shelter, too, no matter how strong or smart she was. She resumed her peaceful watching of the swimmers, her eyes alert, soaking up the information that she could process from simply watching.

Meanwhile, three gazes were attached to her movement, sitting on the other side of the deck. One of them pushed up his sliding glasses, and the other two simply stared at her in a childish curiosity. They were still wondering about the incident on the car, and they shivered just thinking about it.

_FLASHBACK:_

'_The car's ignition was started as Mikan's skillful fingers pulled back on the lever that was to her lower-right. She pulled out of the parking spot without even looking behind herself to see if anyone was there, and in moments, they were off, swerving onto the main road. She asked smoothly,_

"_Where to?"_

_The others looked at each other, perturbed. She was asking them where to go? How would they know? They never got to drive! Natsume, sensing his childish friends' helplessness, grunted,_

"_Hyuuga Aquatics Center."_

_Mikan nodded her head in recognition, and swerved to the right, onto Nakamura Road. Her eyes were set intently on the road, impervious to Natsume's intense, searching gaze. She spoke casually, her voice sounding like a smile itself._

"_So, what exactly is my job here?"_

_They shifted comfortably in their cushioned seats, and Yuu spoke tremblingly,_

"_It's your job to protect Natsume from anyone who threatens his life. It's a hard job, but it's worth it!"_

_Mikan smiled towards Yuu, although she was still facing forwards. Her eyes then glanced over at Natsume, who was sitting in the seat directly to her right, still staring at her. She wondered if someone like him really needed a bodyguard; he was downright intimidating, if you asked her. She shrugged off her thoughts, though, and told herself that she was judging him before she even got to know him. Such was her character._

_For a few moments after that, they drove in silence. They had been expecting a reply from Mikan after Yuu's short explanation, but she remained silent, her smile still portrayed from the side by her raised cheekbones. Suddenly, there was the sound of candy being unwrapped in the backseat. A voice called out,_

"_Hey, Mikan-chan!"_

_Mikan did not say anything about the rudeness of KoKo's daring to speak her first name without permission, and simply widened her smile, saying softly,_

"_Yeah?"_

_KoKo waved a piece of candy straight next to her face, nearly making her turn her attention from the road. He shouted into their ears,_

"_Want a piece of Vanilla Candy?"_

_Mikan smiled at him again, her hazel eyes sparkling, and said sweetly,_

"_Thanks so much!"_

_And reached her hand back to the place where KoKo had been sitting, finally averting her attention from the road and looking back at KoKo, Yuu, and Tsubasa, her eyes sparkling with a kind aura. KoKo happily handed over the small, wrapped piece of candy, and she took it from him, twisting off the wrapper with a single hand, curling the small piece of trash in her hand. She placed the small, sweet, vanilla-flavored candy into her mouth, smiling happily with pleasure. It had been a long while since she'd had the privilege to eat some candy, and it was nostalgic to her to actually taste some for once. It was worth it to be acting all cute and professional sometimes, although it was also a bit grueling – it was hard to act like how she used to be before everything had gone wrong._

_A small frown replaced her warm smile of content as dark thoughts over-rode her good nature, and Mikan's aura was put under a damper in reaction. Natsume's eyes were still attached to her, as if refusing to let go. Something like confusion and "I'm-seeing-through-your-act" burned fiery-red in those crimson eyes._

_And, suddenly, just as Mikan was about to finish the last bit of the sweet, melting candy, something happened that none of them would have suspected – not even the foreboding, calculating Natsume._

_There was a car crash._

_Right in front of where they had been heading._

_In the opposing intersection before them, there was a loud, bone-chilling screech as two cars met, bumper to bumper. There was a huge explosion of fire and metal, and Mikan and the others flinched in their seats, covering their eyes from the bright flashes of upended neutrons of light. Mikan, being the one that felt responsible for everything and everyone at all times, flew out of the car, throwing the car door open as soon as the bright flashes of light ceased. _

_She shot down the street in a flurry, her high heels clacking faintly in the huge ruckus that the burning cars were making. Natsume soon followed after her, throwing his own car door to the side in his haste. Koko, Tsubasa, and Yuu stared at each other. Natsume would never do something like that, even if the world was all against him avoiding what he was doing. They sat there the entire time in a dumbfounded silence as their locked eyes traveled with the two familiar, lean figures as they took action._

_The first thing that happened as Mikan neared the burning wreck was the dialing of 911. Her cell phone flap open before anyone else could even comprehend what had exactly happened, she speed-dialed the emergency number with a flick of her fingers, and as soon as she heard a receiver pick up on the other end, she speed-talked,_

"_We're on highway number 19 in the Turnpike, and there's a serious accident on the mid-center intersection. Bring everyone."_

_And she shut her phone, not even pausing to shove it into her pocket. Throwing it flippantly to the side of the wreck with the rest of the scrap metal, she dove straight into the ruins of two flaming cars, ignoring the danger of the possible consequences. She had already pulled a small, unconscious child from the wreckage by the time Natsume reached her. Jumping in to help her, he took the child from her with his strong, lean arms, and she threw him a brief, thankful look. Then, she proceeded to pull the remaining 4 people out of the 2 severely damaged cars._

_When the ambulances and police cars actually arrived 5 minutes later, all of the people had been retrieved from the car crash, either coughing and attempting to sit up or completely unconscious from severe wounds, bleeding profusely. The fire fighters and police-men could only make out two standing, strong silhouettes in the smoky fire scene, and did not fire any hoses until they came out, their hand over their faces for protection from the smoke. Their hands and arms were slightly burned and blistered, but were miraculously in one piece, and most astoundingly of all, not burned to ashes by the massive explosion. _

_The team of nurses and police-men repeatedly thanked them with sincere gratitude as they attempted to leave the scene, and they hurried on past the rest of them as soon as they had each received at least 5 different, brief thank-you conversations from the different accident-control teams. As they hurried back to the car, Mikan glanced over at Natsume to say a word of thanks to him, but the word were lost in her throat as she saw his cold, calm face. He really just scared the life out of her sometimes. Her jaw set back into its original determined stance, she stuffed the words that she had been itching to say back down her throat. It was no use to say something that she couldn't bring herself to say sincerely._

_About thirty seconds later, when they had slammed their car doors back in, Mikan pulled the cognition and sat back, slumped, and sighing. Glancing back at Yuu, Tsubasa, and Koko's appalled faces, she managed to hold a weak smile at them for about 5 seconds before turning back to the wheel to make a U-turn back around the intersection. The rest of the ride was silent and brooding as the car made its way to the aquatics center.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Turning her heels back down the vertical part of the lane again, Mikan paced back to where she had started, her flowing, amber-brown hair trailing close behind her in soft wisps that made the image of her graceful movements. Her brain was still whirring on the information she was processing about swimming as she paused to sneeze, and shook her head back and forth in an attempt to clear the brief spell of cold. Momentarily distracted from the swimming, Mikan thought,

"I guess someone's thinking about me."

Her back chilled at the thought, and she involuntarily glanced back at where the 3 boys had been standing, watching her every move with precise observation. She shivered yet again at the superstitious assumption, and she went back to observing the swimmers as a distraction.

After the 2-hour swim practice, Mikan realized that not once had she glanced back at Natsume's lane to see how he was faring with the rest of the swimmers. She flushed slightly at the thought of neglecting a part of her body-guarding duties, and promised herself to watch him with utmost care the next time, as to not be uninformed or be missing out on crucial information.

She was already in the car and waiting by the time Natsume and the other trio came out the back door for the professional swimmers, and she started the car as they slammed their car doors in, debating on what they should eat for dinner.

"NO! Definitely not there! Remember the waitress that was wearing the outfit 3 sizes too small for her!?"

Their voices rang out as the only sound in the car, and Mikan identified the first one she heard as Koko, rough and joking, as always.

"But I really wanted a burger!!!"

That was Tsubasa, mellow and clear.

"Well, we could always go to Habana Tavern!" Yuu called out in the midst of the brewing fight, his voice high and whimpering in the midst of the other more mature, joking voices. A unanimous cheer of agreement went up from the two others, and Mikan told herself that it was her cue to start driving there. She hit the gas pedal, and they were sending dust flying after them as they flew out of the driveway.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a small booth in a homey, warm food joint, staring at their menus with a hungry, exhausted look. Mikan looked at the menu for a moment and was immediately disgusted. What the heck was this!?

MENU:

Burger…………………………………………..$4.00

Double-cheese burger………..............................$5.50

Large Hotdog…………………………………………………………….$6.50

Large fries……………………………………………….$3.50

Large Slurpee…………………………………..$4.95

If it wasn't the outrageous charge for the food, it was the amount of caloric take-in that would damage the consumer's insides if they ever ate any of this! Gritting her teeth, though, she forced herself to order a burger and a water with no side-dishes, while she watched in horror and amazement as the other four ordered about 3 times the amount that a normal human could willingly consume and not die from the massive caloric take-in. Shivering in fear, she inched away from Koko, who had been sitting next to her, and had just happened to order the most out of all four of the boys. She forced her facial features not to change as chills continued to spiral up her spine, making her want to shudder. Oh, man.

A few minutes later, while the three more immature boys were chatting away about Natsume's next practice, their meals arrived, balanced on the tough shoulder of a staggering man, almost losing his balance under the weight of the enormous meals. Seeing that their long-awaited food had come, the three boys lunged up from their seats to help themselves to their orders, sitting down with glee and munching away as soon as the hot plates were in their hands. Managing to keep his balance under the sudden attack, the tactful waiter solemnly handed both Mikan and Natsume their meals, who both accepted them gratefully. Throwing a glance to her side at the three human monkeys, she began to eat.

Mikan found that eating a burger was not as bad as she had been expecting it to be, after all. The lettuce was crisp and fresh under her teeth, and made a pleasant, solid, crunching sound when she bit into it, sending a small shiver of content up her spine. The meat patty was still sizzling and warm when she bit into it, and the crisp outer-layer of the patty accented the soft, toasty inside with great measure. The bun, on the other hand, was soft and warm, puffing back up whenever she placed her burger down to take a small sip of water from her straw. Smiling a small, grateful grin, Mikan continued to delve into her small, but satisfying dinner.

Later that night, when the four inhuman stomachs had had their fill, they paid the expense and left the joint, avoiding large crowds of entering girls. Mikan was nearly skipping to the car as she walked beside them; she was feeling cheery and rejuvenated after that nice meal. The others did not seem to notice, though, since they were all very happy themselves, chatting quietly. Natsume merely watched Mikan with a silent stare as she smiled to herself, opening up the car trunk to place the bags in. He was musing.

Later that night, while Mikan was lying in bed with her hair in a small bun on the top of her head, she smiled quietly to herself and cuddled the pillow that she had been hugging for warmth. She had succeeded so far on her first day of being the Olympian's bodyguard, and she had even been paid in part with a place to stay and meals. She could not believe her luck at this point, and could only smile her heart out as she drifted into a tired, exhausted sleep full of happy dreams. Things were finally going well for her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Catheriney2004:** Well, sorry guys, but that's it for now! I just had some brief free time, and I decided to type this up in a jiffy! **Please review**, and please also **try the poll in my profile!!!** 33

**Also read and review:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts?! Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! SATISFACTION GUARENTEED!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Strangers Do Lie

****

Dear Readers: I have set up a poll on my profile that will help me to manage my time (in terms of writing )this week - if you have some time, please check it out and give me your opinion! Thanks a bunch! 33

* * *

Summary -

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts? Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

* * *

**Recall:**

Later that night, while Mikan was lying in bed with her hair in a small bun on the top of her head, she smiled quietly to herself and cuddled the pillow that she had been hugging for warmth. She had succeeded so far on her first day of being the Olympian's bodyguard, and she had even been paid in part with a place to stay and meals. She could not believe her luck at this point, and could only smile her heart out as she drifted into a tired, exhausted sleep full of happy dreams. Things were finally going well for her.

* * *

**Catheriney2004: **Enjoy! (I know it's been a bit of a wait, but forgive me! XO)

* * *

"Ohhhh, shooooot!"

Sleek floorboards dashing by at top speed.

Slippers skidding dangerously across said floorboards.

A near face-plant into the kitchen and a flying leap for the refrigerator handle, and…

...Mikan stops dead in her tracks, mouth hanging agape.

"Aw, shoooot…." Her stomach roars atrociously.

There is officially nothing to eat in Mikan's sparkling, glorious new apartment, and she is also officially fifteen minutes late for her sparkly-ish, pristine-seeming new job.

* * *

"Life SUCKS."

_Bam._ A backpack of paperwork and pens goes flying into a wall, falling with a thump and a tingle as glass shrapnel breaks beneath it.

"I can't believe this!" Mikan fumes, wisps of hair falling from her French braid.

It is 7 AM in the morning, the sun may have exploded for all Mikan can tell in this God-forsaken windowless prison of a swim facility, and – worst of all – she is the only person in the stinkin' place.

Mikan inhales sharply, nostrils flaring with frustration as she trots across the office to pick up the abused bag. "How many frickin' minutes have I been here, already?" she fumes out loud. Unbidden, a voice in the back of her head mutters, _Ah, right – half an hour, plus the time you just spent smashing an expensive-looking wall clock_. She sighs and stoops sharply to grab the backpack, ignoring the panel of smashed glass on the carpet.

Swiping a metal hour-hand off the leather on her bag, Mikan turns and falls into the chair beside her, mangled-looking flare jeans curling as she crosses her legs. "I am totally miffed – this is a blasphemy." Mikan had an interesting habit of using big words when she reached her boiling point. "Where on this condemnable planet is everyone?" Mikan catapults herself from the chair, sitting her bag on a mahogany shelf as she pads out of the room.

The population of the Hyuuga Aquatics Center, as she finds, is still limited to her only – a fact that sends both furious quakes and anxious chills up her spine. Stopping abruptly at the bland yellow wall adjacent to the vacant lobby, Mikan turns drops into the sleek bench beside her.

"Those liars," she mutters, thinking back to the previous night at dinner.

_Flashback:_

_Taking a healthy chomp out of her juicy, aromatic burger, Mikan stared past Natsume's head and frowned at a "Home Out on the Range" poster. It hung at an angle, featured a cow wearing overalls, and was not that interesting overall – but Mikan supposed it was less awkward than simply pretending not to notice all four boys' eyes on her as she ate, fidgeting. _

_First Koko shot her a glance. Then Yuu caught her eye, responding with a nervous grin. _

"_Um, ketchup?" Mikan would turn to catch Tsubasa reading her curiously, his arm reaching deliberately towards the Heinz bottle. She passed it to him, hoping she didn't look as perplexed as she felt. _

"I'm going to fall to pieces at this rate," _Mikan thought irritably, returning to her plate and stabbing into an orange-speckled potato wedge with her fork. _"Guys, I'm not that interesting, 'kay?"_ She thought this within the confines of her brain, but she nearly dropped her silverware when Natsume's coarse voice broke the awkward silence._

"_You morons look like you're tag-teaming her with your stares," he rumbled brusquely, catching a dollop of mayonnaise from his burger with one finger. He didn't glance in Mikan's direction. "I know vultures eat human flesh, but the way you guys are looking at her is giving me the creeps." Almost immediately, Mikan noticed two things (other than the fact that she was blushing from total embarrassment): 1) that she had been referred to as "her," not by her name, and 2) Mr. High-and-Mighty Hyuuga could snap people to attention faster than a track coach with twenty bullhorns. _

_Placing his burger onto the dish and swiping his hands over a napkin, Natsume melded back into his usual taciturn disposition as Koko, Yuu and Tsubasa hurriedly went back to swallowing their fries whole. Somewhat miffed, but still grateful for the others' less frequent staring, Mikan returned to chewing thoughtfully on her potatoes. She still wasn't quite sure how she'd gone from crying in an alleyway to eating dinner at a tavern with four bishies. _

"A bodyguard, of all things…" _she pondered in bemusement, swirling her fry in a pool of ketchup._ "And for a professional athlete, too." _Glancing to the side at Natsume, Mikan stiffened as she noticed his deep, nearly-black eyes fixated on her. Quickly diverting her eyes back to the semi-interesting cow poster, her heart thumped agitatedly as she quickly took a chomp out of her burger. What was he doing, glaring at her from across the table? And especially after his own lecture? Lowering and turning her head to the left, Mikan took a glimpse past Yuu and saw the restroom, fighting a grin of relief as she noticed her route of escape._

" _Um, I'll be right back," she murmured as reverently as possible, leaping up from her seat while placing her burger down. "Restroom." Swiveling her stool into place and leaving the foursome to stare between themselves, Mikan took a long breath as she trotted past the row of booths, away from the suffocating awkwardness. Turning sharply into the deep, chiseled indent in the wall, she reached forward and yanked the elaborately-decorated door open._

"_Whoops!" _Crash!_ A small, pink pocketbook clattered onto the floor, along with several other cards. Mikan gaped at the brown-haired beauty in front of her, then immediately crouched down to pick up the clutter. "I'm so sorry," Mikan apologized, heels sliding off of her ankles as she snatched up the impressive collection of credit cards on the floor. "I wasn't paying attention." A pair of jewelry-adorned hands joined her within a moment, snatching up the Sakura-colored bag with flitting swiftness._

"_Oh, don't worry about it," a smooth, sweet voice resounded. "I should have been more careful, too." Quickly standing when all of the cards had been clamped between her fingers, Mikan handed the stack to the girl, glancing at the I.D. on top. _

"Luna Celtz," _she skimmed silently, examining the pale blue eyes in the picture. _"Reporter for–"

"_Thanks so much for picking those up for me." Mikan's attention snapped back to the actual person in front of her, finding her eyes level to the girl's foggy blue pupils. "With these stilettos," Luna admitted, "I don't think I could have bent down for long enough to get them all." Moving out of the doorway for Mikan to pass through, she gave her a little smile before trotting off, five inch-high heels clacking over the marbled granite floor. Mikan couldn't help but imagine she was a reporter for the fairy kingdom, not an NSL journalist like her I.D. had said._

"Airhead,"_ Mikan scolded herself as she turned into the restroom, shaking her head. _"You're thinking strange things."_ As quickly as possible, she swooshed her hands under the faucet, slapped on some soap, rinsed, and dried her hands on the way out of the bathroom. Mikan figured that she was ready to face Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa and Natsume again, though she hoped that they had finished their dinners by now._

"_Oh, she's back," Tsubasa's mellow voice called in sing-song over the buzz of other diners. "See, Natsume, she didn't run off after all." Grunting cantankerously at his companion's statement, Natsume leaned forward and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. As Mikan sheepishly dropped into her seat, she noticed that the bill was already sitting on the grey-and-black-streaked table. With a pang, she realized that not only was she not paying for her dinner, but she didn't have the money to pay for it, anyway. As they stood up, straightening their chairs, she glanced around the table. They somehow seemed to know that, and yet they thought she would run from a job opportunity…? Mikan wondered about it, but didn't dare speak for fear of sounding unprofessional. _

_From her peripheral vision, however, Mikan noticed a bill slip under the table as Natsume used one hand to sign the receipt, an expression equivalent to a roll of the eyes scrawled over his face. Koko snickered mischievously as Tsubasa whistled, shoving his hand into his pocket with a satisfied grin, and Yuu glanced timorously between her and Natsume as they began to walk away from their table. Mikan had a vague idea of what had just happened, but kept her amusement to herself as they traipsed through the tavern. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder._

"_Oh!" Mikan turned her head to the left, heart surging. "Yes?" she asked tentatively, recognizing the fairy girl from before as she forced an uncomfortable smile._

"_I know this is kind of out of the blue," Luna apologized, sliding out from her booth with a boy about her age (Mikan estimated 24), "but I thought I might want to ask you your name." Not knowing what to say, Mikan felt the eyes of all four boys on her and Luna, their stares open and curious as she gaped at the other girl. She saw Natsume's arm twitch to tap Koko on the leg, a silent sign that Mikan could not decipher. Then, she took a breath and replied,_

"_Mikan. My name's Mikan." She twisted her lips into what she hoped was a smile. Albeit a tentative one._

"_Oh, that's adorable," Luna replied with a tinkling laugh, "Like the orange, right?" Mikan flushed slightly at the recognition, then nodded her head lightly. Before her mother had passed away, Mikan's family had lived by a small orange grove in the suburbs. Beginning a few weeks after she was born, Mikan's parents began to take her down to the groves for picnics and fresh air. When she had spoken her first words those 20 years ago, her parents had gushed over her pronunciation of "o-wange" – and, being of Japanese descent, her mother insisted on her name being "Mikan." _

_Long story short, she had been named after a couple clementine trees._

"_Um, yup," Mikan uttered stiffly, feeling her mouth twitch. "So, what's your name?" The girl (whose name Mikan already knew was Luna) cocked a hip, slid her hand into the nook of her partner's elbow, then replied flippantly._

"_Just call me Kurai." For a moment, Mikan felt her fake smile tense like it had just cramped up. Her breath caught tightly in her throat, a prepared reply choked back down by shock. Why was Luna lying about her name? And as smooth as pudding, too. Mikan gaped for a couple moments, brain chugging furiously to catch up with the development. Then, smoothing over her stutter, she turned her body back toward Koko and Tsubasa with a tiny wave. _

"_Well, I'll be seeing you around, then," Mikan breathed airily, nudging a perplexed-looking Tsubasa forward with her other hand. "We, um, need to go." With an impatient jab, she shocked a sluggish Koko forward and began to trot towards the door. Trying to ignore the somewhat-startled expression on Luna's – or, rather, "Kurai's" – face, she filed out the over-embellished door on Yuu's heels. _

_Once outside, Natsume jumped onto her. Not literally._

"_What the hell?" he shot at her coarsely, raising one thin eyebrow as his voice deepened in displeasure. _

"_Who was she?" Tsubasa asked, his dyed blue hair flipping up in the breeze. Mikan, somewhat stung by Natsume's crude words, managed a reply._

"_Just a girl I met when I went to the restroom." _

_At her words, Koko let out a snort – but not in a sarcastic way._

"_Introducing ze_ _restroom de el restaurant!" he exclaimed, throwing his thin arms out like a show host. "It's ze new place to meet friends!" Hearing this, Tsubasa burst out into laughter, causing a small smile to crawl onto Mikan's face. The boys were weird, rambunctious and talkative, but she somehow couldn't find herself disliking them. Finally, they reached the black Aston Martin One-77, the most show-offy car in the parking lot._

"_Hold it." Mikan's hand froze on the driver seat handle, her head snapping up to look at Natsume. "I need to talk about something first."_

"'_Um, sure," she muttered nervously, withdrawing her hand._

"_Tomorrow," Natsume began, his eyes fixed solidly on her. "be at the aquatics center at 8 AM, sharp." Swallowing, all Mikan could do was nod. Expecting more, she was slightly disconcerted when Natsume yanked open the car door. In that moment, though, as Natsume took shotgun (the seat next to the driver, not the weapon) and slammed the door shut, Koko grabbed Mikan by the sleeve and beckoned her closer._

"_Actually, you need to come earlier," he whispered into her ear, speaking quickly. "At about 6:30." Not waiting for her response, Koko slid away from her and into the car in one fluid motion, leaving Mikan pausing between the front and back car doors as the statement registered. Then, nodding slightly, she hopped into the car. _

_Catching the keys that flew from her right, Mikan jabbed them in and started the ignition. As she listened to the car rev up, she felt her head spinning for two reasons:_

_One: People actually lied about their names. Even pretty, fairy-like ones._

_And two: Who to believe – Natsume the Grouch? Or..._

_...Koko the Clown?_

_End of flashback_

Mikan grinds her fists into her lap, fuming silently. Now that she thinks about it, it doesn't seem quite right at all – the giggles in the back seat, the sly looks between Tsubasa and Koko as they got out of the car. Leaping out of her seat, Mikan begins to pace.

Up the hallway. Down the hallway. Back up and down one more time.

Then, suddenly, she hears a sound.

_Splash! _Her head snaps towards the disturbance, her heart beating faster as she sucks in a breath. _"Someone's here," _she thinks, suddenly not so overjoyed by the thought. Slowing her pace and walking towards the far wall in the hallway, Mikan holds her breath as she clacks across the floor. A distant lapping sound reaches her ears, sounding fleetingly far away.

"Who…?" Continuing to wander down the tiled floor, she turns sharply as the sound grows nearer. Palpitations coursing through her chest, Mikan takes a small step towards a sign that says "Pool." Her fingers barely pressed against the smooth, sleek door, she takes a deep breath.

Then she heaves the door open.

...And, quite honestly, Mikan can't decide whether she's happy or horrified by what she sees.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Catheriney2004: **…you like? :3

Please critique and point out any errors you find! :O Thanks sooo so much!

**Other Fanfics to Check Out:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts? Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?


	7. Chapter 7: What the Heck?

**A NOTE TO THE READERS: Please try the poll that I've set up on my profile page! I need to manage my time, so give me your opinions! :D**

**Recall:**

Mikan grinds her fists into her lap, fuming silently. Now that she thought about it, it hadn't seemed quite right at all – the giggles in the back seat, the sly looks between Tsubasa and Koko as they got out of the car. Leaping out of her seat, Mikan begins to pace.

Up the hallway. Down the hallway. Back up and down one more time.

Then, suddenly, she hears a sound.

_Splash! _Her head snaps towards the disturbance, her heart beating faster as she sucks in a breath. _"Someone's here," _she thinks, suddenly not so overjoyed by the thought. Slowing her pace and walking towards the far wall in the hallway, Mikan holds her breath as she clacks across the floor. A distant lapping sound reaches her ears, sounding fleetingly far away.

"Who…?" Continuing to wander down the tiled floor, she turns sharply as the sound grows nearer. Palpitations coursing through her chest, Mikan takes a small step towards a sign that says "Pool." Her fingers barely pressed against the smooth, sleek door, she takes a deep breath.

Then she heaves the door open.

* * *

**Catheriney2004: **I'm still stretching my writer's muscles, so this was a bit hard to churn up, but...I had tons of fun writing this! :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"We are dead men once we walk into that building."

Turning to look at his nervous, blue-haired friend, Koko strides up the steps to the Hyuuga Aquatics Center. His spiked blonde hair prickles in apprehension and his bag swings awkwardly as he skips a step up, but he still manages to wrangle a grin onto his face.

"Scared?" he challenges Tsubasa, who, as they scale the last few steps, doesn't reply. The pair traipses out onto the Hyuuga plaza, rough zephyrs (def: gusts of wind) gushing through their clothes. Long bangs rustling, Tsubasa shoots Koko a pained look.

"Are you out of your stinkin' mind?" he demands. "We're going to be skewered when we walk in there." He makes a violent gesture with his hands. "And, dude, I never imagined dying a dramatic death–" He pauses. "–in swim shorts."

"Bwa-ha ha!" Koko throws his head back, black jacket rippling softly. He shrugs his shoulders, leaning back as he replies, "C'mon, dude – just chillax. Even Natsume's not that sadistic." Tsubasa looks at him again, an eyebrow quirked skeptically.

"Right," he mutters, dragging the "i" out sarcastically. "Like he won't enjoy watching us bleed to death while he swims his cruel, ruthless heart out."

Koko scuffs his sneakers across the roughened pavement. "Do you think he still remembers those tae kwon do lessons from high school?" he muses worriedly. Neither of them laugh.

Regardless of their brutal descriptions, both Koko and Tsubasa walk into the facility without an ounce of hesitation. Turning past the front desk, where Anna sits, eyes focused on her computer screen, they swerve into a vacant hallway lined with hanging plants and benches leaning against the wall.

A couple of strides down the yellow-painted hall, and they stand directly in front of the pool doors. A faint splashing emanates through the wall.

"Well." Tsubasa inhales deeply, his breath audible in the pitch-quiet proximity.

"Ready?" Koko inquires briefly; but he pushes the door open without listening for a reply.

Tsubasa follows him in, each step barely an inch behind his. Over Koko's head, he sees the pool come into view. "This place is the same as ever," he comments inadvertently, a tinge of pride in his voice. "Sparkling water, glimmering ripples, and the smell of chlorine." Koko nods, seeming distracted. Tsubasa socks him in the shoulder.

"Dude, what're you spacing out fo–" Abruptly, he drops his sentence and stares, gaping at the shallow end of lane five.

"…I just saved our butts," Koko announces (only, using a more inappropriate word), a wide grin creeping onto his face; but his bag slides, unheeded, down his thin shoulder. Tsubasa, swallowing the lump of surprise in his throat and blinking in denial, barely manages a reply.

"No," he mumbles, clutching his swim bag to his hip. "I don't think that's your doing." After a moment, Koko agrees.

"Yeah," he says, "I guess not."

* * *

Any moment now.

_Any moment now, _Mikan thinks, standing frozen at the pool entrance, _and I am going to bolt from this room like it's nobody's business. _But, before doing this, she takes a few moments to sort out her options:

One: She could run away and never come back. (_But that won't work,_ Mikan realizes on second thought. _They're paying the rent._)

So, Option Number Two: She could walk over professionally and start off her new job on the right foot. Eh.

Or, Option Number Three: She could, um. Mikan stops counting on her fingers as she realizes the pool deck is stark silent.

Slowly, deliberately, she raises her head.

"What are you doing?" Distant, profound eyes stare into Mikan's from beneath the starting block labeled "Lane 4." "You're not supposed to be here yet."

"Uh – um…" she stutters. Staring openly at the cap-and-goggled swimmer, unaware of her lips hanging three inches apart, Mikan takes one step back. Then another.

_Option number three, _she thinks frantically, _Escape, and – _she stumbles on her 4-inch heels – _attempt to apologize later. _As Mikan quickly swivels and retreats through the door, her Speedo bag swinging violently off her shoulder, she hears a cascade of water smack the deck and patter heavily back into the pool.

"Eep!" she holds back another squeal as she bolts forward. Trying not to hyperventilate as she skitters about five feet past the metal entrance, Mikan heaves a huge, relieved sigh as the door slams shut.

_Saved_, she puffs silently, dropping her bag on the floor and rubbing her forehead. _I am…_ Abruptly, the door behind her pops open again, swinging ominously.

…_so dead. _Mikan squeezes her eyes shut as the sound of splattering water draws nearer, her body too petrified to turn around. She wasn't sure why she'd gotten so spooked at the sight of him swimming, but…

"Why are you running away?" A cold breath tickles Mikan's ear, sending shivers up her spine. Her fingers twine themselves into the pockets of her denim shorts, and she grits her teeth as a hand brushes her arm. She finds her heart beating in terror, her mind instantly recycling her experience with flirts; she'd dealt with perverted customers before, but never with a lewd boss.

"You're different from before, Hyuuga," she chokes out through clenched jaws. After meeting Natsume yesterday, she hadn't expected this side of him. "Bipolar, much?" Standing stock still for a few agonizing moments, Mikan hears no reply, just the chilling breath on her neck. The fingers slide up to her elbow. "Stop that," she demands, and, hands shaking, she yanks herself away. Turning to glare, she looks Natsume directly in the eyes for the first time – but, shocked, she startles backwards.

"Your eyes," she gasps, shivering as they lock with hers. "They're…"

…_different._ Streaked blood-shot crimson, Natsume's pupils seem to pierce through her, a violent shade of color in comparison to the pitch black yesterday. Frightened, Mikan falters backwards as he advances.

"G-get away from me!" she says, her voice rising unintentionally. Natsume's crimson eyes flicker in anguish as the words leave her mouth, his gait freezing mid-step as a drop of water slides down his forehead. Still scrambling backwards, Mikan's back brushes the wall as she stumbles, and she breaks from his gaze as she begins to fall. Twisting viciously, her ankle hits the floor as the left heel slips from underneath her.

"Ah–!" Suddenly, cold, damp arms wrap around her, a hand pressed protectively against her head as they collide into the wall. Hitting the ground with an enormous impact, Mikan feels the breath knocked out of her as she falls on top of Natsume. For a moment, she lies with her head against his chest, a slow blush heating her face. She scrambles to get up, but the cold arms hold her down.

"Don't go." Shocked into silence, Mikan can barely bring herself to breathe as Natsume presses his cheek to hers, his heart beating a mile a minute. Her arms are locked tightly to her body by his arms, her head held tightly by a firm hand.

_This is so wrong, _Mikan screams frantically in her mind, trying futilely to escape Natsume's grasp. She pushes on his chest with one shoulder, attempting to roll out of his arms, but finds herself too weak to escape. The seconds drag on endlessly, her fighting spirit dwindling down to confusion as Natsume's embrace does not loosen.

"Cold," she gasps as the water finally soaks through her water-proof shirt, her body chilled to submission. Her face continues to overheat, however, and she can feel Natsume's six-pack against her stomach. Vaguely, she begins to wonder if he'd really just meant to take advantage of her, not save her from splitting her head open on the floor.

Abruptly – almost too abruptly – Natsume's hold loosens. Leaping from his arms like a spring, Mikan bolts to her bag, clutching it to her body as she hears Natsume get to his feet. Face burning like a stove, she tentatively turns to look at him and is surprised. A flush paints his ears pink, his usually-stoic face expressing countless emotions.

"Nat–" Before Mikan can utter his name, he dashes past her. The pool door slams shut almost as soon as its hinges creak open, and Mikan finds herself alone in the hallway as the slam reverberates through the building.

_What the heck? _she thinks, falling heavily against the faded, yellow walls. Exhausted, she slides down until her chin brushes her bag. Her heart still thuds like a drum as she crouches there, shocked. Propping her arms up, she drops her head into her hands.

_Maybe Option Number One isn't such a bad idea, after all,_ she thinks.

Only, she'd have to ditch the apartment - which would suck.

* * *

Natsume traipses into the locker room, his heart beating wildly.

Glancing at his Rolex watch, he scowls at the time: 7:58 AM. He'd just gone for his morning jog at the Hyuuga Aquatics Center and jogged down twelve flights of stairs to the pool, where he'd planned to swim his morning practice and work on his strokes. Walking into the facility, he'd seen his swim gear littered across the deck near lane 4, a surprise and a nuisance to him as he noticed the thumb-sized hole in his favorite silicone cap. After throwing the ruined piece of rubber into the trash, he'd thrown down his bag and done his usual Saturday dry-land work-out.

Two hundred push-ups, three hundred sit ups, and twenty different stretches later, Natsume was ready to swim. Hefting his bag up and carrying it to the sleek, gray locker labeled "Hyuuga," he yanks the lock open and stuffs his things inside. Quickly changing into his LZR Racer Speedo swimsuit, Natsume adjusts the straps on his shoulders and snatches a pair of goggles and a new cap out of his bag.

_Pretty good quality, _he muses silently as he tests the material with his fingers. Natsume yanks it over his sleek, black hair, tucking the back tufts in with his thumb. _Won't slip off when I dive in. _Walking back through the shower room and into entrance hallway, he slips his hands over the doorknob and pulls the door open.

"What?" With a jolt, he realizes he is not the only one on the pool deck. Across the vicinity, standing near lane 8, a small figure huddles on the ground. Mouth twisting into a sour frown as he realizes his peaceful morning swim might be ruined, Natsume stalks towards lane 4. "Whatever," he thinks.

Not bothering to look back at the other bystander, Natsume drops to a crouch and sits on the edge of the pool, his shins dipping into the clear water. Breathing deeply, he snaps on his goggles and prepares to dive in.

"How can you be swimming this early in the morning?" Sharp and vicious, a voice cuts through Natsume's focus. Head snapping to see the disturbance, Natsume yanks off his goggles when he realizes he can't see the person clearly through the blue lens. He blinks when he recognizes the girl, but can't help but feel annoyed.

"I don't know," he drawls crisply, "How can you be wearing that little this early in the season?" Mikan scoffs at him, her brunette hair falling lightly over her face as she shakes her head. But Natsume notices her cheeks blushing pink, the uneasiness in her expression as she moves a step away. He notices her glancing at his watch.

"What," he provokes her, "Never seen a Rolex before?" He jangles the gold above his head, the feeling of annoyance still coursing through his blood.

"You weren't wearing it earlier," she replies simply, her eyes focused on him as he quirks an eyebrow in surprise.

"What? You weren't with me earlier."

"Yes, I was."

"No," Natsume replies firmly, slightly perturbed by her seriousness, "you weren't."

"Then where the hell was I, if that wasn't you?" Mikan bursts out furiously, more strands hair falling over her eyes as she throws her arms out to the side. "You were coming right at me, all hot and bothered!" Natsume leaps up with a shock, water cascading from his legs as he stands up by the block. He struggles to keep his voice controlled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Suddenly, tears spring into Mikan's eyes, one falling before the others. It plops onto her tank top, which Natsume suddenly realizes is wet.

"But I have no idea–" He moves back as Mikan stoops down to pick up her bag, her eyes filled to the brim with hatred and tears.

"Bastard," she hisses before he can finish, stalking past him and dashing out the pool doors as he stares at her in disbelief. Swinging roughly, the metal door smashes into the doorframe like a hammer on wood. Shocked into weariness, Natsume falls backwards onto the diving block's step.

"What the hell?" he mutters to himself, and he yanks his swim cap off his head.

* * *

**Catheriney2004: **I had a rough ride, writing that chapter! :O Mikan's angry, Natsume's depressed, Koko and Tsubasa are excited about something, and – well, what exactly happened to Mikan, anyway? (grins sneakily) I guess we'll find out!

On those thoughts, I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter! ;D ALSO:

* * *

**PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THE NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

**By the Way: **I am thinking about **changing the title to this fanfiction. **So far, I have a couple of ideas, but I really want my readers' input on this one. XO So please, guys, give me some ideas – _**Should I change the title? If so, any ideas? Or should I just not change the title? **_Please leave a review voicing your opinions!

**Arigatou! **

-Love, Catheriney2004

* * *

**Other Fanfics to Check Out:**

**Sakura Flower –**

Mikan Sakura is a very advanced Alice user, and possesses many Alices, dues to the fact that she originally had the Nullification Alice and the Stealing Alice. She has enrolled herself in Alice Academy for unknown reasons. When Mikan starts going to Alice Academy, she becomes a popular idol of those around her, due to her smarts and beauty. But, where does Mikan disappear off to at night and occasionally at school?

No one knows where Mikan goes except for Hotaru and herself. And all _we_ know is that Mikan's parents have been captured by the AAO, (Anti-Alice Organization) and she is _not_ gonna just sit there and watch them be used. But she has two choices. Take her parents back and let AAO slowly dominate the world? Or kill her parents mercilessly and take the AAO down quickly? Read to find out which road she takes.

**The Cruise – **

Mikan Sakura, daughter of the richest business man and woman in the world, is going on a private, around-the-world cruise with her parents. Or so she thinks. Unfortunately, her parents have invited all of their friends, along with their children. They just happen to be around the same age as Mikan, and are also filthy rich. What will happen between these people? Read to find out.

**A Stumble Into the Olympics –**

Mikan Sakura is looking for a job. She's got the looks, the smarts, and the strength to do just about anything. But she can't find work suitable for her. She's not picky about the jobs or anything, but it's just that whenever is hired for a decent job, the guys always flirt with her! How the heck is she gonna find a job that doesn't involve all of these flirts? Well, the answer is clear, for one day, she miraculously finds a flyer saying that Natsume Hyuuga, world class Olympic swimmer, is looking for an agent! She immediately goes for the job, and does she get hired? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.

**Breaking Through the Ice – **

Mikan, a lowly beggar, is in a depressed state. Why live when you can die? She asks herself. Why try when you'll just fail? But those questions just might be washed away when she coincidentally meets a boy by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who just happens to be a billionaire child-genius. What will happen to these two? Read to find out.

**Only a Burden (one shot) – **

Mikan Sakura, a 13-year-old female, is a patient at Alice's Hospital – A.K.A the hospital for those who are doomed to die. She writes a poem about her sorrow. A sad story and a lesson to all. One-shot.

**Who I Am Inside (one shot) – **

Hotaru has hurt Mikan's feelings for the umpteenth time in her life. _Why?_ She asks herself. _Why can't I even be nice to my best friend?_ This is a one-shot that touches the heart to the very core.

**Tainted Water (one shot) – **

Mikan and Natsume are 16 now, and nothing has changed between them. They're still fighting, fighting, fighting. But whenever Mikan asks him if he likes her even a tiny bit, he always says "No." Mikan feels as if her heart is breaking. But what happens when she writes a poem about lies and tainted water? A short one-shot for those out there who have been lied to.

**Searching for You – **

Things are not always going to be the same for the two newcomers at Alice Academy. Being the previous heartthrobs at the mysterious school of Devia Academy, they expect nothing different from the girls of this new prestigious school. But the mysterious Kaito Sakura of this strange place just keeps stealing the attention from them with his rare, and equally powerful, B.O.S.S. Alice. (A.K.A. Borrow, Obliterate, Steal, and Save Alice) But who exactly is this person, and what secret is he hiding? And is he even a guy?

Natsume came to Alice Academy to pursue the beautiful girl that he had fallen in love with a year before. He had no idea why she had left him so suddenly, and he couldn't stand thinking about her, until he finally found out where she had taken refuge to: Alice Academy. Here's when the wild chase starts, and will Natsume ever find his beloved Mikan through all the obstacles he encounters? And what about that Kaito Sakura? Who is he?


End file.
